


jeno knows.

by glitterypwark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, god help me and my bad writing, idk what this is, the markno tag is SUPER dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterypwark/pseuds/glitterypwark
Summary: oh, how the tables have turned.





	jeno knows.

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves! this is my first oneshot which i rushed through hhh i hope yall like it! follow me on my twitter @glitterykqjun yeehaw hope yall like this piece! ignore the typos pleathe my braincell can't comprehend anything

_ jeno should’ve known.  _

 

all this while jeno should’ve expected this. how did he not see the subtle signs they were showing? jeno scoffed as tears welled up in his eyes. he turned to walk away from the sight of minhyung and donghyuck smiling and holding hands at the cafe.

 

_ “hey minhyung? do you know that cutie over there?” jeno asked. _

 

_ “yea, he’s donghyuck. why? do you have a crush on him?” minhyung wiggled his eyebrows, teasing jeno who was blushing. _

 

_ “n-no! maybe, yea. i want to get to know him better but i’m a coward,” jeno buried his head into his arms, his words slurred. _

 

_ “no worries! i talk to donghyuck sometimes, i’ll help you! i’m your bro, remember?” _

 

_ oh, how the tables have turned. _

 

jeno recalled all the times where minhyung was sending glances to donghyuck, who always seem to blush whenever he was around minhyung. or the time when jeno overheard minghyung whispering ‘i love you’ to donghyuck when he was over at their house for a project. jeno knows he can’t run away,  since minhyung is his roomate, which is gonna suck because it meant that donghyuck is gonna come over multiple times. jeno hugged his knees and buried his face in it, tears streaming down his face.

 

minhyung knew about his crush on donghyuck, so why must he do it? jeno let out a bitter laugh, wiping his tears roughly.  _ everyone loves donghyuck, i guess i’m not the only one. _ it’s useless crying about the situation, donghyuck will  _ never _ be his. but why is he mad at donghyuck instead of minhyung?

 

“jeno-ya, i’m home!” jeno barely heard minhyung at the door.

 

jeno panicked and quickly wiped away his tears. he stuck on his widest smile and walked out, aiming to greet minhyung and go back to crying alone in his room. when jeno went out, he saw donghyuck leaving a peck on mihyung’s cheeks and walking away. jeno could only freeze in the spot, only hearing his heart cracking. as jeno snapped back to reality, he saw that minhyung pulled donghyuck back into a kiss. jeno’s heart didn’t only crack, it shattered into a million pieces.

 

“hey jeno! i didn’t notice you— are you okay?”

 

oh, jeno didn’t realise that he was crying. jeno wiped his tears (again) and retreated back into his room, muttering a quick ‘i’m okay’ to minhyung. when jeno got back into his dark room, he shut the door and crouched against the door, curling up. jeno couldn’t contain the waves of devastation drowning him, so he let out a very loud sob. 

 

jeno doesn’t know why,  _ why _ , must he act so pathetic at such an inconvenient time. jeno pulled at his hair as he let out uncontrollably loud sobs. 

 

“jeno? can i come in?” 

 

_ no, no you can’t. i can’t let you see me like this.  _

 

“jeno, please, i’m so worried. you haven’t been yourself today.”

 

_ yea, because i lost a part of me that is now yours. of course i won’t be myself, idiot. i’m not gonna let you in. _

 

so why is jeno standing up and opening the door? why is minhyung staring at him so intensely? why does jeno feel so bare under his stare? 

 

“what do you want, minhyung?” jeno muttered under his breath, barely heard.

 

minhyung grabbed his hand, which jeno swatted away harshly. thinking that minhyung would give up and go to his room, jeno was surprised when minhyung grabbed jeno’s shirt and pushed him against a wall.

 

“jeno, i really don’t know what is going on, but if you keep up this fucking attitude, don’t ever think about things going back to normal.”

 

“as if you even care. it’s not like you’re the one who’s getting hurt by his own best friend by stealing his crush away from him.”

 

minhyung scoffed bitterly, “you’re really sulking over that?”

 

_ god, must he really point out the fact jeno is pathetic? jeno feels a feeling of annoyance bubblig in his stomach. _

 

“so what? It’s not like you ever considered about my feelings anyway. you’ve never cared for me, minhyung. i give you everything and i get this bullshit back. do you know how hurt i am, minhyung? do you!” jeno’s voice grew louder every second, and by the end of it, he was screaming in minhyung’s face, streams of tears wetting his shirt.

 

minhyung took a step back, staggering. his voice trembling, minhyung said, “i did, but have you thought about my feelings too?  _ i liked you, you know? _ ”

 

oh.

 

_ oh. _

 

“minhyung, what do you mean?—”

 

“you heard me, jeno.  _ i like you. _ but did i do anything about it? yea, i didn’t, just so that i could be around you longer, even if it meant that i’m hurting myself.”

 

minhyung and jeno were leaning against opposite sides of the corridor, only their heavy breathing  heard. 

 

minhyung added on, “i’m not dating donghyuck, you know. kissing is the way donghyuck shows affection. you know i would never dare to hurt you, even the littlest bit.  _ i love you too much to do it. _ ”

 

jeno then realised all the times minhyung was loving to him. every time minhyung leans on his shoulder when he laughs, how minhyung pulled jeno to go out with him every week so that jeno could relax. all this time mark has been caring for him. and jeno is just being an oblivious asshole. a huge wave of guilt washed him over and jeno’s legs became weak as he fell to the ground.

 

“jeno-ya,” minhyung called him out with his ever-sweet voice.

 

“minhyung i’m so sorry, i didn’t know i was causing all of this,” jeno apologised, as he felt even more guilty.

 

minhyung ran his hand through jeno’s hair, silently asking jeno to look up at him. jeno did, leaning towards minhyung’s hand. jeno’s heart picked up a pace, beating faster when he made contact with minhyung. when jeno looked up, minhyung was looking at him endearingly. 

 

_ oh no. jeno thinks he likes minhyung. oh no. _

 

“minhyung , i think i like—”

 

“no jeno, please don’t force it when you’re in this state,” minhyung whispered.

 

minhyung kneeled in front of jeno and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on jeno’s shoulder. 

 

“let’s go on a few dates, then you’ll answer me. is that okay with you, bub?”

 

jeno gave a small nod and minhyung kissed his forehead before carrying him to the bathroom, washing his face for him.

 

_ jeno knows now. jeno found his answer ; minhyung. _


End file.
